The twelve guardians
by shinrakishitani
Summary: The Twelve Zodiac guardians were legendary magical beings that had all been wiped out by a single madman. The new generation of guardians must continue their legacy and keep the peace wherever they can. this is my take on the harry potter series if they would have had more then just magic. it is a slight au. warning contains blood and gore.


A/n: hello readers Shinra here with a new and slightly out there story. For those wondering about the next Kasshu. I am sorry that I have not uploaded anything on that. There may be something coming for that soon I'm not sure though.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters

also please let me know if there are any errors in spelling or anything that doesn't make sense I will try my best to answer any questions.

Chapter 1

The twelve guardians were a legend built on truths and half-truths. A lot of their story has greatly been exaggerated. The twelve guardians got their name from the twelve zodiac signs. Each one commanding the strength of their signs weapon. The mighty zweihander* of Aries. The hefty war axe of Taurus. The stealthy twin daggers of Gemini. The ever sharp scimitar of Cancer. The impressive gladii* of Leo. The piercing dirk* of Virgo. The steady trident of Libra. The trusty bladed sansetsukon* of Scorpio. The accurate bow of Sagittarius. The one-handed war-hammer of Capricorn. The majestic hook swords of Aquarius. The steadfast arming sword and shield of Pisces. The only one left being the wielder of Leo's gladii James Potter. He happens to be the only one who can really say what happened to the other guardians. Though he doesn't have much time left. His station and weapons will be passed down to his son as to the wishes of the Goddess. James' son will have to wait a while to inherit his fathers station since his is a mere babe right now and though it pains him to admit James is regretting that he wont be able to watch his son grow into a strong young man. Now some of you are probably wondering what the guardians are for. They are an ages old organization created by the goddess of magick herself using the aforementioned zodiac signs to give the members strength beyond any man wizard or muggle. They were created to protect her children from darkness whether it be man or creature or any combination there of. The first twelve were chosen to fight the dark dragon Vaati. From then on the twelve guardians stood against all sorts of evil and dark beings. Now don't be argue to readily. There is a difference between dark leanings and someone actually becoming dark. The difference being that someone with dark leanings is less likely to kill others for sport or because they are in the way only someone deeply mired in self pity and holding great hatred can turn into a person of darkness but only after they cross the boundary of killing innocent people.

During his thought process James was caught of guard by the explosion of the doors to the humble looking house in Godrics hollow. Knowing who the culprit is doesn't change the amount of fear and sorrow felt by both James and his wife. The snake like man many have come to call the dark lord Voldemort glided through the ruined entryway killing James immediately not even giving him the chance to draw his weapons nor wand. The screaming upstairs led him straight to the last two in the house. The women pleading with him not to kill her son to spare him and kill her instead. The pleas fell on deaf ears. He had come with a mission in mind and that was to get rid of his greatest threat nothing more nothing less. His mind completely blank when the knife in his hand found its home in the neck of the women blocking the crib. With the woman dead on the floor knife where he left it he drew his wand wanting to make sure there was nothing that could bring the child back to life. He raised his wand and for the first time hissed out "avada kedavra". What happened had even surprised Voldemort. Instead of the spell killing the child it had rebounded off of him and was sent back at him. Narrowly dodging the rebounded spell he quickly apparated away to safety feeling other magical signatures appearing outside the house.

_Time Skip_

"Get back here freak" a red faced walrus of a man bellowed out his front door. A little green eyed ten year old turned around and stuck his tongue out at the man. With that last look back the little boy ran down the street of mostly matching houses. The walrus didn't really care if the little freak that was dropped on their doorstep did come back or not he was just hoping that he would have been able to punish him for turning his precious Dudders hair purple and trying to infect him with his freakishness. The little boy ran by house after house. He ran until he couldn't run anymore and decided to rest in a park. He walked over to a group of bushes to hide in while he rested. If someone were watching the boy they would have seen the scowl of concentration forming on his face as he tried to figure out where to go and why he was treated the way he was. As far as he new the only reason his aunt and uncle could hate him was because they didn't get along with his parents. They had even went as far as calling his mum and dad bums with no class. If little Harry had been paying attention instead of thinking about these things he would have seen the image of an ethereal woman slowly appear and wave her hand in the air. What he did notice however was the shimmering around the ring finger on his right hand as a gold ring with a lions head on it appeared. Startled he jumped up and looked around first at the rusty swing set in the middle of the park. Then spinning in a slow circle he focused in on the other areas of the park, the gazebo had no one, neither did the benches or the trails leading around the park. There was no one at the entrance either. Looking back down at the ring he started to twist it. When it suddenly like something was tugging at him from behind his navel he stopped and looked around again and seen the park was gone. Instead he was standing in a dull stone entrance. There wasn't much there but twelve paintings, a fireplace, and a curved staircase that looked to be made out of the walls themselves. Walking around to look at the paintings he realized that each one had a single plaque and two people or a person and an animal in them. Not really understanding what the paintings meant he continued walking by them until he came across one that had a man with black hair, tan skin, and eyes the color of a deep sapphire gem, in the painting with the man was a lion roaring like the one on the ring. The plaque simply read Leo and nothing more. A quiet pop startled Harry out of his little exploration. Quickly spinning around to find what made that popping noise he spotted the little creature that was certainly not there when he first looked around. Backing up quickly with eyes wide in fear he didn't notice the ring he was wearing brush against the Leo plaque causing the painting to slide over with barely a whisper against the stone wall it was on. Harry didn't have a chance to notice this however since the creature decided to speak then.

"A master Leos I is so happy" the little creature said.

"w..what are you?" little Harry asked still frightened of the little being in front of him "w..wait I..I'm not Leo. My name is Harry, Harry Potter".

"I is Kip. I is being a house elf" Kip answered. Harry looked at the creature called Kip trying to figure out what a house elf is and why it was wearing a tea towel for clothing.

"what is a house elf?" Harry asked finally not really able to come up with anything himself.

"house elf's is being the ones who cook and clean for their masters." Kip replied "we also being doing what ever our masters wants us to being doing".

The little elf looked up at Harry with large expectant eyes. When no order came the Kip looked at Harry and said "I is being your house elf master Leo sir. What can Kip being doing to help master sir?".

Confusion flashed across Harry's face. He didn't know who this master Leo was but he knew the he couldn't be him. After all he was just a freak or so his aunt and uncle kept telling him. That was all he new himself as until he started school. Though his relatives couldn't keep that pretense up they still called him a freak.

"I am sorry Kip but I am not master Leo, I cant be him." little Harry said.

"buts yous is masters Leos sir that ring you being wearing is proofs." Kip said excitedly, "theres is proofs behinds yous toos".

Turning Harry say that the painting had moved but didn't know how it could have moved when he didn't see any tracks. Behind the painting was a cubby cut out of the stone. Inside the cubby was a small stack of books and pile of pictures that didn't look like they were there for very long given the amount of dust on the books and the lack there of on the pictures. Still not sure what was going on he looked back at Kip and saw the elf watching and waiting to help.

"what is all this?" little Harry wondered.

"that is being all the diaries of the previous masters Leos sir" Kip answered quickly "those pictures was being added by last masters Leo. He said they were being for his son".

Slowly reaching in and grabbing a picture Harry pulled one out and looked at it. The picture showed a slightly tan skinned man with raven black hair almost as messy as his own. It looked like the picture was taken in this very room given the stone walls and fireplace that was seen in the background. Suddenly the man in the picture started moving startling little Harry. Thankfully he didn't drop the photo and notice the man smiling at him. Not able to help himself Harry found himself smiling back. The man pointed to the little elf behind Harry then Towards the staircase.

Nodding enthusiastically Kip held out a hand and said "if masters Leo will being taking my hand I wills being taking you to someone who can help".

Nervously Harry reached out and took Kips hand who snapped the fingers on her other hand and teleported them to just outside a set of large double doors. Confused and a little green Harry stumbled a bit before getting his balance.

"only yous can enter this room, its being thanks to thats Leos ring you wears." Kip told him softly "theres is someones in their thats cans help yous and explains everythings".

Reaching for the door Harry looked at Kip saying "okay I will be back shortly." and opened the door not exactly sure why he felt like telling that to the little elf right then.

The room itself didn't really seem to special and it didn't look like there was anyone there nor was there another door for someone to come through. All Harry could see about the room was that it was slightly rounded with a dome shaped ceiling. There were strange sweeping carvings on the floor going around the room along the wall. There also appeared to be a small stone basin in the middle of the room but it was not even big enough for Harry to fit in. it also seemed that the stone was a continuing theme with this place. Stepping through the door Little Harry didn't notice the carvings start to glow nor the door slowly close behind him. The glow managed to reach half way around both sides of the room before Harry noticed. Now watching carefully he saw the all the carvings glowing now. The glow streaked across the for to the basin in the middle. When the glow reached the basin it began to fill with a liquid glowing a slightly red color once full. A figure started to rise out of the basin. The figure appeared to be female but Harry couldn't tell for sure. Something about the woman caused Harry to relax, he felt comforted even and wasn't sure why. The red glow died down finally and Harry was sure it was a woman now. The woman stepped out of the basin and beckoned Harry closer.

Taking a tentative step towards the woman he asked "Who are you?".

"I, young one, am the goddess of magick." the goddess answered calmly and somewhat in a whisper. "and you child are Harry potter".

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked shocked

"because you are one of my children some who is magical." the goddess answered softly. "you are the son of the last Leo, one of my guardians".

"But I..I can't be I...I'm just a freak whose parents died in an accident." young Harry stammered out uncertain how this goddess would react. "My aunt and uncle said so".

"No child you are not a freak." the goddess reassured and knelt down to look Harry in the face. "Your father was chosen as a guardian because he too was a wizard born towards the end of july making him the Leo guardian.".

"So I'm magical, thats why all those strange things kept happening?" Harry asked with wonder.

"Yes child you are a wizard and soon you will also be Leo of the Twelve Guardians like your father." the goddess whispered as she hugged little Harry and gasped. The minute she touched him she could feel all the injuries he has ever had and is still dealing with. "child you have been hurt greatly for many years, was this because of your family? You can tell me I wont hurt you I promise".

"Y...y...yes m..my uncle would beat me anytime something strange would happen or if I mentioned anything magic related." Little Harry said barely above a whisper.

"I am so sorry little one, How about I have Kip get you some help that way we can make sure you are completely healthy." the goddess soothingly spoke while rubbing Harry's back.

Harry only nodded to this as tears started forming in his eyes. Silently the Goddess of magick sent a missive to Kip telling her that she should get ready to take young harry to the goblins of Gringotts. She new that that would be the only safe place to send the boy especially if they used the other entrance from Creatures ally. The Goddess new that next year there was going to be someone in a slight panic when they find out that little Harry wont need an escort around Diagon ally. She new many things but she still couldn't tell who it was that had left Harry all alone with people like is relatives.

"Now Harry is there anything you want to ask me before you go with Kip?" asked the Goddess kindly.

"I...I want to know how you know I'm supposed to be this Leo person that you mentioned." Little Harry said still a bit teary eyed and emotional.

"that's easy, that ring your wearing was placed on you by me." the goddess spoke easily about it. "I gave it to you when you were resting in the bushes in that park".

"oh." Harry said simply still slighty confused by it.

"now I say you go with Kip now, Knowing that elf she will probably be worrying about you now." the Goddess said nudging Harry gently towards the door. "plus we gotta get you healthy so you can start learning and training."

walking quietly to the door young Harry opened it and walked out to greet a waiting Kip. She was already set to take him to the goblins and get him healed up and hopefully not have problems pop up down the line for her young master. Smiling softly to young Harry she held her hand out to him. Knowing what was to come Harry took her hand and closed his eyes hoping that he would be able to keep form getting dizzy from the trip this time.


End file.
